1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved self contained bobbin winder and, more particularly, pertains to winding bobbins without the use of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bobbin winders is known in the prior art. More specifically, bobbin winders heretofore devised and utilized for winding bobbins are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of bobbin winders. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,735 to Vogel et al. discloses an industrial textile machine which features a supplemental bobbin rewinding device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,982 to Spring discloses a bobbin winding device which is incorporatable with a household sewing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,090 to Sugioka discloses a yarn winding apparatus which teaches the use of an automatic bobbin changing provision. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,818 to Hachnel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,130 to Rovin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,687 to Meier are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the self contained bobbin winder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of winding bobbins without the use of a sewing machine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self contained bobbin winder which can be used for winding bobbins without the use of a sewing machine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.